Breath
by Joy1
Summary: Cold blizzard causes Max to take care of Logan.


Title: Breath

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Cold weather and care

Type: Romance 

The snow, ice, & wind in Seattle had driven people in doors while Max played on the road with her motorcycle. The lack of people was irresistible for driving. To Max there is nothing more perfect in the world. As Max approached Logan's section of town she realized the power was out all around her. 'Time to gain shelter from the rich boy,' Max thought. Unwilling to leave her baby unprotected, she pushed her motorcycle up to the penthouse without breaking a sweat.

"Logan, you in here," Max said coming around the corner. 

With teeth chattering, Logan tried to be glib, "Kitty doesn't like being wet? Come in and dry off."  
Max thought nothing of being wet. She did decide to dry off though. There was no point in hurting her precious leather vest. She observed Logan as being very cold. Sometimes Max would forget the frailty of the human body.

"You can bor-borrow some clothes of mine. I am sure there is a sweatshirt and pants in there you can wear," Logan stuttered. 

"Thanks," Max said as she headed to the bedroom to change. She had never been in this room before. Logan spent most of his time in his study so his bedroom was rather sparse. He had a few books, note pads, and some art in his room. Max dried her hair and body and then slipped into Logan's clothes. She came out to find Logan shivering under a blanket, still not warm enough. "Nice outfit," Logan quipped. 'Why do women always look so good in men's clothes?' Logan wondered to himself.

"Logan are you sick?" Max asked.

"No, Max. The outside walls are made of glass and the heat is out. I am but a mere mortal. It is very cold. We are in the midst of a severe storm. Plus I am in a metal wheelchair," Logan responded. 

"Here let me help," Max said as she aided in moving Logan to the couch. Max went and got a bottle of wine hoping that would at least help Logan internally. She went and found more blankets and clothes to pile on Logan.

"Ok now I feel like a baby," Logan joked, as he was so puffy from clothes. "I do feel somewhat better though. Thank you."

"No problem. Just protecting my meal ticket."

They sat in the candle light, watching the storm blow around them. It was breath taking. The snow and ice were whizzing by at a ninety-degree angle. Ice was forming on the windows themselves. 

"I'm glad you stopped riding around in this stuff. It is awful out there. I don't think even you could face this storm," Logan commented trying to make conversation.

"Thanks for worrying about me…Logan, are you warm enough?" Max asked. 

Logan shrugged, "Probably not. At least I can't tell from the waist down." Max through the covers off Logan's legs. "Max what are you doing?" Logan exclaimed.

"I am making sure the blood in properly circulating in your feet," Max said as she removed his socks. Logan's feet were icing cold. Max rubbed her hands together and then started rubbing Logan's bare feet. 

Logan did not know what to do. Max was concentrating so hard on his feet that she did not notice how uncomfortable Logan was becoming. 'She looks so cute in my clothes. I need to stop that. I can't be thinking that way…Oh but look at those lips. Ok this is maddening. She is stroking my feet and I don't even get to feel it. I do however feel something else. At least I have a blanket in my lap," Logan thought.

Max laughed, "I was about to ask if your feet were warming up. You would think I would be a little more aware."

'Thank God you're not,' Logan thought. "No problem."

"Lets have some wine. That should warm you up," Max said. Max poured two glasses and sat down on the sofa next to Logan. "Put your legs up here and I will rub them for you," Max said as she got them situated.

It was a perfect married life picture: couple on a sofa; drinking wine by candle light during a storm. It was something very comforting for Logan. He missed moments like this very much since his divorce. Max never had one before, but she seemed to enjoy it. They sat talking and laughing together for an hour or so. 

The wind began to pick up from the blizzard like conditions. A something crashed into one of the windows of the apartment letting in more cold air. Logan began to shiver again. Max was concerned for Logan at this point. She began to flutter around the apartment to plug the crack.

Max began to wonder if they hadn't better move into Logan's bedroom. There was less glass and if they closed the doors, their body heat alone should keep him warm enough. 'Body heat. Ah. Maybe this isn't such a good idea? I mean we have had romantic moments…We are both adults. This needs to be done to keep Logan warm enough,' Max convinced herself.

"Logan, we are going to move into the bedroom. It is a small space and it will be easier to keep warm," Max announced to Logan who was a bit perplexed. 

Logan was moved into the bedroom first. 'Whoever is in charge up there, you are cruel and sadistic to put me in this position, I mean predicament,' Logan said to the ceiling once Max had left. 'I am a man you know. The spinal cord does not prevent me from still being aroused. This is so not fair…OR you are giving me an opportunity…Whatever it is I don't like it.'

Max had to make a few trips but eventually the candles were lit the wine and glasses were easily accessible, and there were tons of blankets on the bed. "Now, that is better," Max said as she climbed into bed with Logan. She settled in under the cover. All of a sudden it occurred to Max how odd this was. This was not something she had planned. Max had thought of sleeping with Logan a few times, but this was more domestic then she ever thought she would be. "Are you warm enough?" she asked Logan who was swallowing hard with desire. 

"I am very warm, thank you."

Silence.

Max looked at Logan sweetly. He was so cute. Somehow he reminded her of a baby turtle. 'A baby turtle. What the hell is wrong with me? I must be sick. There is something wrong with the world when I think like that. I am not the touchy feely sappy type. This is so weird.' Max looked back at Logan who was staring at her. 

"Are you ok? You seemed to be deep in thought and bad thoughts at that," Logan said. 

"Just confusing thoughts."

Silence again. Then the Powers that Be sent them a curve ball.

"Agha," Logan groaned.

"What is the matter?" Max asked worried. 

"My back. My muscles just knotted up. It is putting a lot of pressure on the spinal column," Logan replied.

"Roll over and take off the sweaters so I can get to your back," Max ordered. Logan quickly obeyed. Logan looked really good without his shirt on. At least he would stay under the covers so she wouldn't be so aware of his physique. Max began to message Logan's back, enjoying touching his bare skin. Logan surrendered his body to Max's hands. He trusted her completely. She liked that. Logan's breathing got deeper and slower. Every touch of her hands on his body was amazing. 

Max continued to massage Logan's back long after the pain had subsided. Quite and periodic moans escaped from Logan's lips; he was in ecstasy. The whole scenario was arousing Max; she was turning Logan on too, she just didn't know it. Logan had completely lost himself in the moment, wanting only to have her with him always. Logan did not chastise himself at the thought this time. Max was still fighting the thoughts. She knew she had stayed in Seattle for Logan but she still could not admit that they might be right for each other.

"Feel better?" Max said trying to pretend nothing was going on.

Logan let out a long deep sigh, "Thank you. That felt wonderful." 

"I'm glad."

"Max."

"Yeah."

"What were the confusing thoughts from before?"

Silence. Max did not want to lie to him. She really didn't know why, but it didn't seem right. "Sometimes you just have thoughts because you are in a situation that you wouldn't normally have, so they're confusing," Max said satisfied that her answer was vague enough.

"I see...Max?" Logan said as he rolled on his side to face Max

"Yeah," Max said as she turned toward Logan.

"What would you say if I did this?" Logan put his finger under Max's chin to tip her lips towards him as he kissed them softly, sweetly.

"I might say you have been having confusing thoughts too," Max said trying to distract from what might take place.

"I'm not confused," Logan said with great confidence. 

Max's heart pounded. She did not know what to do. 

They searched each others face for answers to questions they hadn't the courage to ask. Their eyes darted back and forth about the others face; staring at eyes then lips then eyes again. All that could be heard was the storm raging outside. It seemed to depict the emotions being felt in that room. 

Neither had moved from their position facing each other. Max could feel the heat coming from Logan's body and could not tare herself away from him. Logan decided to make a second first move. He reached over and played with Max's hair and lightly stroked her cheek. Max's heart began to pound again. All she wanted was to feel Logan touching her. She closed her eyes and moaned slightly.

Logan now had the permission he wanted. Max did want him to touch her. He could feel it. When she opened her eyes, Logan stared into her eyes deeply for a moment before kissing her. Logan held her head and kissed her long and hard. Max began kissing back quickly. Oh, it felt so good to kiss Logan. Max's hands moved around Logan's body, holding him close. Logan wrapped his arms around Max. They were kissing and clinging to each other for dear life. 

When Max went on the run they got a small taste of what the other felt, but now in each other's arms they understood the intensity of feelings. They had tried to protect the other from being hurt. Max did not want Logan to fall for her because she might actually have to leave someday to escape Lydecker. Logan did not want Max to be bogged down with a cripple. 

In this moment learned that the other truly did not care. All that matter was they were together and that was more important then any false obligation to an ideal. Each had learned long ago that the ideal doesn't exist. The bionic wonder was very happily installed in the arms of the cripple. And the fugitive was very welcome in the arms of the saint. 


End file.
